


Drabble Prompts uvu

by avio



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Baking, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFF prompts from tumblr \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first prompt! "regret, Sugarie"

" _My darling frog prince!_ " Her giggles echoed in his head as he stared down at the mask she'd referred to. In his mind's eye, he could see her dancing, her bright smile as she grabbed his hands and pulled him into a twirl.

He'd been so happy. So had she.

He turned his gaze over to her body beside him, reaching over to brush her bangs to the side with one hand.

" _Dance with me, froggy!"_

" _How many credits will you pay me?" He was teasing, always teasing._

 _"I'll give you something worth more."_ Oh, how devious was her smile then? How many times had he seen that delicious smirk that night? Many nights?

"Sucre,  _mi corazon_..." He was the one who'd told her all about The Batter, had laughed about him to her. And she'd commented about wanting to dance with him, but Zacharie knew what kind of dancing she meant at the time and

He should have stopped it. He really should have.

"It's... it's for the best." He told himself, trying to convince himself. " _Si_ , for the best."


	2. A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoch has a good day, spoiling Hugo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted something happy with Enoch and Hugo ;u; fluffy as hell

The world was so bleak, so unkind these days. Enoch looked out the window, heaving a sigh. If they could only bring peace to the land, make it something beautiful again…

Oh, but these were thoughts he dwelled on far too often. Such a far-fetched plan, really. Change the world? Make it beautiful? Laughable.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar, quiet shuffling noise. The smile was nearly immediate as he turned to the small child crawling into the room.

“Hugo, my darling little friend, how are you?” He bent over, with some effort, reaching out to the child. Hugo sniffled, crawled over to meet him, and he leaned back, sitting comfortably.

“Maman…?”

Oh. “No, little one. She is not here, at this moment.” Poor little orphan, thought Enoch, cradling the boy. He gave him a wide smile. “But, how about in the meantime, I bake you wonderful treats instead? Would you enjoy that, little friend?” 

Hugo’s eyes widened and he nodded quickly. With a chuckle, Enoch rose to his feet. “Then, my dear. we shall away to the kitchen, and I will make you all the sugary goods you desire!”

He made his way to his kitchen, child in arms. It wasn’t really the most spectacular kitchen, but he made due with what he had.

“Now, Hugo, what to make today?” He placed Hugo on the counter, smile wide. “I can bake a beautiful cake? Or perhaps some brownies? Cupcakes?”

Hugo gurgled, hummed, and responded. “Cuppy-cakes!” It was enthusiastically said, the little one bouncing a little. 

Enoch had to laugh. “Alright, alright. Let’s see what we’ve got here.”

He gathered the ingredients, mixing them in appropriately, allowing Hugo to help where possible.

He poured the batter into the pan, afterwards eating the leftover batter with the boy. 

“Now, little Hugo, we must wait a little while,” he said while wiping of bits of batter with a napkin from the boy. “Perhaps Mister Japhet will tell you a story? He has such lovely ones, don’t you agree?”

Hugo nodded and, when on the ground, crawled off to find the bird while Enoch manned the kitchen.

When the cupcakes were made, Enoch called to Hugo, and he was flown in by Japhet.

“Mister Dedan will probably be here soon, as well, and we can all enjoy these treats together,” spoke the bird.

Correct, as he tended to be, Dedan was there in less than ten minutes. 

“Just long enough for them to cool,” Enoch said, smiling as he served them all cupcakes.

“These are delicious, Enoch, my friend.” Dedan took another bite of his, humming at the taste.

“As always, you outdo yourself.” Japhet pecked at his own, rather civilized.

“Yum!” Hugo grinned, icing all over his cheeks and nose.

With days like these, Enoch was able to forget about the ruined world around him. Perhaps a dream of a better world was not lost. If such a happy day as this was possible, anything must be.

 


End file.
